Tears of Ice and Despair
by Hejmdal
Summary: His pulse was escalating and he could feel the fear slowly taking over. It was only a matter of time before the enemy lurking in the shadows would catch him and turn the peaceful night into pain and agony. Lyvia One-Shot.


**A/N: **Why helloooooo! Thanks for stopping by and viewing my one-shot! :)  
So what is this? Well it's my contribution to a fanfiction challenge about LyonxJuvia! Woho!  
Anyhow I hope you like it! If not I would really appreciate it if you don't hunt me down and start poking me with forks or slapping me with fish. I hate that "splosh" sound fish makes when it comes in contact with human flesh...

**Disclaimer: **My fat cat informs me that I'm not the owner of Fairy Tail or anything related to it... "sigh" for a second I thought I was Japanese...

* * *

**Tears of Ice and Despair**

It was in the middle of the night. The wind was blowing fiercely and it was raining heavily as if the skies wanted to drown every single soul on Earthland. Lyon didn't know for how long he had been running. Right now fear was controlling his actions leading him onwards in spite of the pain in his muscles and lunges. His heart was beating like a war drum in his chest while and his legs were practically screaming for him to take a break but because of the adrenaline pumping through his body he could ignore his bodies protest and urges for now.  
Gritting his teeth he quickly turned his head to look at his follower. He was still there not that far behind and he cursed before turning his head to look at the road in front of him. He knew he had to do something and that he couldn't keep running forever. But what? He was running low in his magical powers so he couldn't use his ice against him.  
Lyon was deep in thought when a lightning pierced the sky and he jumped slightly in surprise. He knew it shouldn't bother or shook him like it did but because of the circumstances a chill ran through his body increasing the fear that was creeping right underneath his skin.  
He didn't notice that his pursuer had caught up to him until it was too late and he felt something pushing him from behind making him fall flat on his stomach. Quickly he turned around to face the enemy and his eyes widened in horror as he saw him approaching like a dark figure creeping out of the shadows. His aura was black as the night surrounding them and it leaked of death. But the most dreadful thing about him was his eyes. They were like red glimpsing marbles staring at him seeing through his body and staring deep into his soul.  
Lyon was frozen in his position staring up at the man above him. He couldn't do anything at the moment. For some reason he couldn't even scream due to the terror running through his veins like a cold fire burning violently making him shake uncontrollably. As he laid there in panic he could feel a cold sweat covering his body getting mixed with the raindrops falling from the sky creating a new substance that slowly fell from his body hitting the ground like drops of agony.  
A few seconds passed before the man lifted his hand and pointed a bony finger at him accusingly.  
"Lyon Bastia you will die here tonight"  
"But... why?"  
"That is the only information you need to know"  
Lyon gritted his teeth and shakily started to crawl up into a standing position but he didn't get far as the man kicked him in his rips sending him a few meters back. The impact broke a few rips and made him cough up blood on the ground underneath him. But for some reason the assault turned on his anger and he gritted his teeth before turning around to stare fiercely at the enemy.  
"I won't go down that easily"  
"Cling on to that false hope of yours if you will"  
There was something in his voice that sent a shiver down Lyon's spine but he ignored it as he once again tried to get into a standing position.  
"False hope or not as long as I have something to hold onto I know I can take you down"  
He couldn't see his opponents facial features or his reaction to his words but the whole situation made him grin like maniac as he lifted his arms preparing himself for an incoming attack.  
"If that is how you want to go down Lyon Bastia then so be it"  
It all happened faster than the blink of an eye. The first thing Lyon saw was a red flash the next moment he was laying on his back screaming from some magical power that was burning and electrocuting his body. His mind was in a state of chaos and when the pain was so unbearable that he was sure he would go insane he heard a voice. But the voice disappeared before he got a chance to determine if what he was hearing was his imagination or if someone was actually calling for him.  
Suddenly the attacker stopped his assault. Lyon was laying flat on his back gasping for his breath. Everything was blurry and he could barely move his body at the moment. This was the end. There was nothing he could do to alter his fate at this moment and he felt how his emotions grew darker and more melancholic.  
The man was still standing above him and his aura had an almost mocking appeal to it as he kept staring at his fragile body.  
"So... this is the end isn't it?"  
"Yes Lyon Bastia"  
Lyon closed his eyes and prepared himself for the final attack. He didn't know what to expect next besides pain and death. What he didn't foresee was the voice he thought he had imagined growing in strength. It was almost as if it was there with them.  
"Lyon-sama!"  
It couldn't be could it? As he opened his eyes another lightning pierced the sky enlightening the scenery in front of him. Juvia was standing right above him with her hands held up protectively while staring at the man who wanted Lyon's head on a plate.  
"Juvia will defend Lyon-sama"  
Lyon was about to protest but because of his injures it resulted in him coughing violently sending a ripple of pain throughout his body. As he coughed Juvia and the enemy launched themselves towards each other and Lyon's eyes widened in horror as he watched them fight. A new kind of fear made it's way and he knew that this new terror was because he didn't want to see Juvia getting hurt because of him.  
"Juvia please.. run! You're no match for him!"  
She didn't listen or didn't hear him and he gritted his teeth as the fight continued. He didn't know how long the fight lasted but it was clearly longer than what he had endured. After what felt like forever of fright and pain the fight finally came to an end as Juvia captured the enemy in her waterlock and sent it flying towards the sky where it was hit by a lightning and thereby electrocuted the enemy until he lost his conscious.  
The rain had stopped and the sun choose to make a peek while Lyon followed Juvia with his eyes. She was running towards him and he could feel a small smile appearing as she closed the distance between them.  
"Lyon-sama!"  
Juvia stopped running and started walking towards him before getting into a sitting position beside him.  
"You saved me Juvia"  
"I... Juvia wants to know if Lyon-sama is okay?"  
"I'm fine now thanks to you"  
He noticed her blush slightly before turning her head away. For some reason she was biting her lower lip and clenching her fists as if she was struggling with something inside of her.  
"Juvia are you okay...?"  
"Don't die Lyon-sama!"  
"Wha...?"  
"Juvia don't want Lyon-sama to die!"  
His eyes widened as he saw a few silent tears run down her cheeks. As soon as she realized she was crying she covered her face with her hands trying to hide her emotions.  
Letting out a sigh he somehow got into a sitting position and grabbed her wrists with his hands.  
"Don't hide your emotions"  
"... I'm not..."  
He didn't say anything but removed her hands before gently placing his finger on her cheek capturing one of her tear drops before it feel towards the ground. With a sad smile on his face he stared at the tear for a few seconds before freezing it and holding it up between two fingers.  
"Look Juvia this is your tear. It's a very small piece from your heart that is crying out all of the pain and sorrow it can't carry any more. Even though it hurts letting it go it isn't ugly. Look if I hold it up against the light it reflects a lot of different and beautiful colours. Tears aren't bad nor are they something to be afraid of. It is how you view them that counts and all though you can't always see it in the beginning it can lead to something beautiful in the end"  
Lyon was smiling sadly as he turned his head and looked at Juvia. She looked so fragile at the moment and all he wanted to do was comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. But before he got a chance to say anything Juvia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.  
Shocked from the suddenness Lyon didn't even notice the pain from his wounds but stared down at the watergirl hugging him while his arms were pointing out awkwardly to the sites. He didn't know how to react at first but after a few seconds he wrapped his own arms around her and gently stroked her hair.  
None of them said anything for awhile as they sat there in silence comforting each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and both of them enjoyed the moment and the comfort the other person was giving. Lyon knew that he should get his wounds attended to but he didn't really care at the moment. All he cared about was the woman crying her heart out in his arms and hell would have to come poking him on his shoulders before he would leave his position.  
Lyon didn't know if this was the right thing to do and he didn't really care as he slowly lowered his head and gently kissed her hair. As he did he noticed she had a peculiar but luring smell lingering around her. It reminded him of the gentle summer rain and he could feel himself blush as he rested his jaw on her head. For some reason she didn't squirm or yell as he had expected her to do and he thought that she probably didn't want to increase his injures by bolting out his arms quicker than people would leave one of Gajeel's concerts.  
"Lyon-sama?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you... like Juvia?"  
"You know I do"  
"Juvia... Juvia likes Lyon-sama too..."  
"What..?"  
Shocked Lyon removed his arms and grabbed her shoulders. He didn't expect her to say anything like that and he could feel his feelings raging within him unsure of what to do next. Juvia was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact by staring at his chest  
"I just... Juvia was confused... She knew you liked her but she wasn't sure..."  
"But you like me?"  
"Y-yes..."  
He could feel the joy overwhelm him and he hardly had any control of his actions as he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer to capture her lips with his own. It wasn't a long kiss but he could feel his stomach twirling pleasantly and he could feel the happiness rushing through his veins like a warm substance warming his entire body.  
When he stopped the kiss he rested his forehead against hers blushing and grinning like he was a lunatic. But he didn't mind. He knew that this was the beginning of something new between them. This was the vital point where their bond evolved and they became reliable of each others company. They had finally found each other and started something strong and beautiful that would continue in the future in spite of whatever darkness lured in the shadows.


End file.
